But You'll Never Tell Me
by stargaze29
Summary: 'Cause that's not our deal. - Based on the music video for Best Coast's "Our Deal".


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious.

**A.N.** Ok so after seeing the awesome new Best Coast music video, directed by the equally awesome Drew Barrymore, I had to do this. I don't know why, but I couldn't get the thought of making this a Jori fic out of my mind. So, I decided to do a short oneshot. : ) Thanks **Kenzie** for reading over this for me! I hope you guys enjoy this. : D

In the streets of LA there were many forces to be reckoned with, but only two were feared above all.

Trina 'Ms. T' Vega, the leader of the Day Breakers, sat looking at her fellow members as they skated around their abandon overpass hangout. Two of the DB's skated halfway up the steep incline, where Trina was sitting; before hopping off their boards and running the rest of the way up.

"Hey Ms. T! Where's Sunshine?" asked André 'Soul' Harris, as he and Cat 'Red Riding Hood' Valentine sat next to their leader.

"I don't know. She was draggin' her ass this morning, saying that she didn't feel good and that she'd meet up with us later." answered Trina. "What happened to your board Red?" Trina asked Cat noticing the rival gang colors on it.

"That little punk Junior snatched it from her and began taggin' it." said André angrily.

"I told him that wasn't nice…Then punch him in the face! Hehe." giggled Cat.

"That's my girl." said Trina, always loving to hear when a Night Terror's been put in their place. "One day will get rid of those fucks for good." whispered Trina to herself. Trina picked up her cell and dialed her sister's number, only to once again get her voicemail. Trina gave up, figuring she was passed out or something. She grabbed a spray can and began tagging the wall behind her.

…

"Ow. Ow! OW!" yelled Robbie 'Jr.' Shapiro.

"Man, if you don't shut up! I haven't even touched it yet! Be a man." said Rex 'Razor' Powers, as he got ready to pop his friend's nose back into place.

(crack)

"Ow God! Ah!" yelled Robbie, as he blinked away the tears; that came after his nose was realigned.

Hearing the commotion, one of their fellow Night Terrors came flying around the corner of the empty subway stop on his Green Lantern skate board.

"What the hell happen?" asked Beck 'The Wolf' Oliver, as he came to a stop next to his friends.

"That little redhead DB skank punched Robbie after he tagged her board." said Rex angrily. "I say we go over there and teach all those Day Breaker bitches a lesson."

"Yeah! Ow!" agreed Robbie, holding a rag to his bleeding nose.

As much as Beck agreed with his friends, he knew they couldn't make a move until they got the ok from Snake.

"You know we can't do anything until Snake gives the ok." said Beck.

"Man, where is she anyway?" asked Rex, while doing a manual on his board.

"She'll be here." answered Beck, as he pulled out his phone to text her for the tenth time.

…

The tan skinned girl moaned as she felt soft lips being trailed from her shoulder, to her neck. She tightened her grip on the pale arms wrapped around her waist, before turning around in said arms to meet those lips with her own. The pale skinned girl pushed the tan skinned girl on her back, and slowly kissed and licked her way down the lovely body before her. Upon reaching her goal, the raven haired girl dipped her tongue into the sweet folds; earning a moan from the half Latina.

"Mmm, Jade…don't stop."

Pretty soon screams of ecstasy could be heard throughout the flat, as Jade's skilled tongue brought her companion to her breaking point. She soon found herself on her back. A hot mouth found its way onto one of Jade's hardened nipples.

"Ahhh, Tori." hissed Jade; as her right hand buried itself in the tan girl's dark locks.

Tori took her time paying homage to her lover's breast, before claiming her lips once more. Sensual kisses were exchanged, as Tori's right hand ran over Jade's abs; continuing down until her hand found its destination. Jade moaned into Tori's mouth, as her finger's entered her aching center.

"Right there." said Jade through gritted teeth.

Tori ravaged the ivory neck present to her, as her lover threw her head back; coming hard. The two young lovers, just laid there in their afterglow, wishing they could stay there forever; but they both knew why that was impossible. They lay facing each other, staring into each other's eyes; limbs intertwined. Jade brought her right hand up to caress Tori's face.

"Tori, I…" Jade stopped short from saying the word that shall not be named.

"I know. I-you too." said Tori, trying to hide her sadness with a smile.

"Tori…"

*Beep*

Sighing, "No, don't answer it." whined Tori.

"You know I have to."

*Ring Ring*

"Just like you have to answer that." finished Jade, while she and Tori both reached for their phones.

A minute later both finished responding to a pissed off sister and best friend. Both let out a calming breath. Jade turned to give Tori one last kiss, before she got up from the bed and began getting dressed. Tori admired her lover's athletic form, as it was soon covered all too quickly for her taste. Jade got on her underwear and black jeans, and dark green converse; she then began looking for her shirt.

"Hey babe, have you seen my…" Jade was interrupted by a green shirt flying in her face.

Removing the shirt from her face and giving a dirty look to a giggling Tori, Jade soon finished getting dressed; putting on her ripped black denim vest. She then grabbed the rest of her gear: her swing knife, with the green and black handle (flicking it out, then flicking it back closed before putting it in her back right pocket) and her green and black brass knuckles; which she placed in her other back pocket. Lastly, she slid on her black framed aviators with the dark green lenses.

The woman standing before Tori was no longer Jade West, she was Night Snake; the take no shit leader of the Night Terrors.

"I'll see you later." said Jade in an all business tone, before turning and walking toward the door.

She got halfway across the floor, before huffing and walking back and kneeling in front of Tori; who had scooted to the end of the bed.

The raven haired girl took off her glasses, letting Jade shine through once more.

"Be safe." whispered Jade.

"You too." whispered Tori.

They pulled each other into a kiss. Jade had to rip herself away, once again putting on her facade; before leaving out of the apartment. Tori made her way to the window next to the bed; looking down at the street, just in time to see her heart ride away. Tori huffed, before leaving the window and began piecing together her own facade. She casted one last wistful look out the window, before heading for the shower.

_When you leave me  
>the bed is empty<br>and I__ feel crazy  
>'cause I didn't say anything<em>

_I wish you would tell me_  
><em>how you really feel<em>  
><em>but you'll never tell me<em>  
><em>'cause that's not our deal<em>

Trina was joking around with some of her fellow Breakers, when along came Sinjin 'The Snitch' Van Cleef, their gang's groupie. He was always giving them the low on things going on around town, to get in their good graces (mainly Trina's because of a long running crush he had on the girl) and hoping to be invited into the circle. The only thing was everything he brought to them was either insignificant or had already been taken care of.

"Oh boy, here we go." said Trina, causing the others to giggle. "What ya got today Snitch?" asked Trina, as he stopped his bike in front of them.

"If it's about the two guys, who've been tagging over our logos we got 'em this morning. And please don't tell me you finally got the balls to ask T out already." said André, getting another laugh from the group.

Sinjin didn't say anything, as he took a manila folder out of his backpack and held it up.

"Oooh, intel." said André, as he snatched the folder and opened it to look at what was inside.

"Oooh, I want to see!" said Cat in her usual bubbly way, as she went to stand next to André.

When the two saw what was inside, the smiles on their faces were instance erased.

"What?" asked Trina, becoming serious.

André and Cat just gave each other worried looks before they passed the folder to their leader. Trina quickly took the folder, and what she saw made her blood boil. In the folder were pictures of Jade West and her little sister, behaving in a manner the total opposite of enemies. Trina got to one where the two were locked in a lip lock and angrily shut the folder.

"Sorry T, I just thought you should know." said Sinjin.

"What do want to do?" asked André.

Trina was pissed. She began pacing back and forth, before she began nodding her head.

"Alright…let's do this. Soul get everybody who isn't here, here and ready to move out." said Trina.

"Got it." said André, running off.

"Red, I want you and Knuckles to head over there and this is what I want you to do…"

After receiving her orders, Cat also ran off. Trina took off the red bandana tide to her wrist and threw it at Sinjin.

"You're in, let's see what you got."

…

It was the usual goofing around going on at the Night Terror's hangout, when all of sudden two canisters came flying down the subway steps.

*Boom!*

A flashbang grenade went off, and those closest to the blast took the brunt of the force. Beck was close enough that he was knocked off his feet, his vision left blurry and his ears ringing. He felt himself being picked up and soon realized it was Jr. and Razor. As everyone was heading out the other side of the stop, Beck noticed something else had been thrown down the steps. He ran over to pick it up and couldn't believe what he saw.

…

Tori 'Sunshine' Vega, second in command of the Day Breakers, was skating down the street in her gang's colors. She had on her red converse, blue skinny jeans, two red bandanas tied around her wrists, a white wife beater, and a red jacket with the letters DB in white near the left shoulder. She was headin' over to the usual spot when she saw her sister, Soul, and Red by in the alley next to the market. Tori rolled to a stop at the back corner of the alley.

"They get the message?"

"Yep, it's goin' down. Right here…midnight."

"Sup, guys. What's goin' down? Who got what message?" asked Tori.

"Well, well…look who's feelin' better." said André, sarcastically.

"Yeah…Anyway, hey Red, I got that jacket you wanted." said Tori.

Cat just looked down at the ground.

"Ok, what the hell?" asked Tori, wondering what was up with her friends.

"Guys head on over to the spot, I'll meet you there." said Trina, dismissing the two; before turning toward her sister. "Where were you this morning?" asked Trina, looking Tori in the eye.

"What?...I told you I wasn't feeling well and that I'd meet you guys later." said Tori, giving Trina the 'duh' look.

"Mmm, hmm…You sure that's what kept you this morning? You sure it wasn't you _fucking_ that West bitch!" Trina yelled, putting a picture of her sister and Jade making out in Tori's face.

'_Shit__.'_ she knew what this meant.

"Trina…Trina don't do this. I can explain." said Tori, trying to talk her sister out of doing something stupid.

"Explain! Explain what? ! That my sister's been sleeping with the enemy? ! And who knows how long? !" said Trina, noticing Tori's gaze shift to the ground. "Tori?...How long has this shit been going on?"

"About six months." whispered Tori, lifting her gaze back up to her sister.

Trina laughed humorlessly, "I can't believe that bitch did this. I mean what a better way to get in my head."

"What? ! We never talked about any of this Day Breaker, Night Terror bullshit when we were together. It was just…us." finished Tori with a smile.

"Bullshit? Since when is what we do bullshit? !" asked Trina, indignantly.

"Since I grew the fuck up Trina!" said Tori, point blank. Taking a calming breath, "I'm tired T. I'm not saying that I'm not grateful for the family we've built, when we needed it the most; but we're not kids anymore. I'm nineteen years old and your twenty-one. I'm ready for the real world…are you?" asked Tori, near tears.

Trina sniffed and angrily wiped her eyes, before turning to face her little sister once more.

"This is my world. I've made my choice. And because you're my little sister and I love you, I'll let you make yours. I hope you pick the right one…I bet she hasn't even told she loves you, has she? Is she willing to give up all she has for you?" asked Trina, before she walked off.

Tori just stood there, her sister's last words playing back over and over again in her mind. So into her thoughts, she didn't see Jade coming up on her left side.

"Hey. Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you." said Jade, taking hold of Tori and kissing her on her neck.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tori, looking around.

"I could ask you the same question." said Jade, smirking and raising her eyebrow.

"It's not safe here." said Tori.

"What do you mean?" asked Jade.

"Trina knows." said Tori.

Sighing, "How?" asked Jade, rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know she got pictures somehow." said Tori.

"Fuck." said Jade, pacing back and forth.

"Runaway with me." Tori said out of nowhere, after catching Jade's arm. "Get out of this world. Maybe make me your official girlfriend?" Tori said wagging her eyebrows and bringing Jade in for a searing kiss.

Jade broke the kiss and backed away, leaving a confused Tori. She shook up the black spray can she had in her hand and began to write something out on the brick behind the tan skinned girl.

**I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND**

Jade looked at Tori; then simply walked off down the alley behind the store, just around the corner from where they stood.

Tori felt as if someone had just sucker punch in the gut; she felt as if she couldn't breathe, but soon found herself running. She didn't know where her tear filled vision was leading her, she just knew she had to get away; to distraught to hear her name being called in her wake.

_When you leave me  
>you take away everything<br>you take all my money  
>you take all my weed<em>

_I wish you would tell me_  
><em>how you really feel<em>  
><em>but you'll never tell me<em>  
><em>'cause that's not our deal<em>

Later that night; Jade had gotten an urgent message from Beck, saying they needed to meet up. She rode her green and black 2009 Honda XR650L up the walkway overpass; it was one of their group's back up meet spots. Jade hopped off her bike and walked over to her group in the middle of the walkway.

"What happened?" asked Jade, receiving only silence in return. "Ok let's try this again, what the hell happened?"

"Maybe we should ask you that question." said Beck, as he came to the front of the group.

He held something up, before handing it to Jade. She looked at the picture of her and Tori in her hands, and the message on the back 'LA Market midnight.'; she then looked back up at Beck.

"So, what you wanna do Wolf?" asked Jade handing him back the picture.

"You know what this means. They wanna throw down and who are we to disappoint?" said Beck.

"No." said Jade, standing tall.

"No?" said Rex.

"I said no." said Jade, firmly.

"Only our leader has a say in what we do." said Robbie.

"And last time I checked that was me. Unless there's something I should know?" Jade asked, looking at Beck's down casted face.

"Tell her Wolf!" yelled Rex. "Yeah, tell her!" yelled a few others.

"I'm sorry Snake, but I'm the one calling the shots now...I'm sorry for this Jade." whispered Beck, before snapping his fingers. "Get her." he ordered the group.

Suddenly Jade was rushed by her once followers. Not going down easily; the fiery goth took out a few, before being restrained by multiple people.

"Beck! Don't do this!" yelled Jade, as her wrist and ankles were being restrained.

"I'm just doing what you taught me. Alright, let's go!" ordered Beck, when they were done tying up their former leader.

They rode off, leaving Jade face down in a hogtie. The only thing is Jade was the one who taught them how to do this, so of course she knew how get out. Jade carefully took her time reaching for her knife. Once she swung it open, she carefully began cutting the rope holding her tied ankles and wrists together. Once that was cut, Jade was able roll on her back and then sit up. Jade being flexible helped with the next part. She brought her legs to her chest, straining as she carefully brought her arms up under her butt and then looped them under legs. With her tied hands now it front of her, Jade quickly cut the remaining restraints and was off on her bike; racing as fast as she could toward the market.

_whoooooo…  
>whoooooo…<br>whoooooo…__  
>whoooooo…<em>

On the roof of the LA Market, two rivals were about go head on. Tori numbly stood beside her sister, as she addressed the other group.

"Where's West?" asked Trina.

"The Night Terrors are under new management. You'll be dealing with me now." said Beck.

"You picked the wrong time to step up Wolf." said Trina, in a threatening tone.

"We'll see about that sweetheart." said Beck coolly, knowing it would get under Trina's skin.

"Go!" yelled first Trina, then Beck.

Soon there just a violent blur of punches and kicks being thrown. There was no order, anyone wearing red and white went after anyone who was wearing green and back, and vice versa. Tori saw her sister being double teamed and stepped in to help her. Tori clocked one dude in the face, while Trina gave to other one a kick to the balls. Trina gave her a nod of appreciation, before she ran off to her next fight. Tori suddenly found herself in a chokehold, but wasn't giving up easily and fought her attacker; who soon was ripped off the half-Latina. When Tori turned to see her savior, she was meant with intense blue eyes. Jade pulled Tori into a hug and Tori felt herself returning it, before she remembered her sister's words and what Jade sprayed on the wall.

'_I bet she hasn't even told she loves you, has she? Is she willing to give up all she has for you?' _

'_**I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND**__'_

Tori snapped; feeling all the hurt and betrayal she's felt all her life, come out all at once. She wanted Jade to feel her hurt. Out of anger, Tori pushed Jade away. All she wanted was to hurt her the way she had, but Tori didn't realize how close they were to the edge of the roof. Jade's lower back hit the edge, but her momentum sent her flying over it.

"No!" screamed Tori, but her reflexes were to slow to grab her.

The next thing Tori knew she was down the fire escape and running around the corner, the same corner Jade had disappeared around earlier. Tori's heart stopped, seeing Jade lying so broken on the cold ground. The tan girl rushed to the pale girl's side, sliding to a stop right next her; taking Jade's top half in her arms. Jade tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"No, no, ssh, ssh…I'm so sorry. Jade…please don't go." whispered a crying Tori.

"Don't cry." whispered Jade, using all she had to speak.

She dug something out of her left pocket, and used that same hand to take Tori's right one.

"Tori, I lo…" was the last thing Jade was able to say, as she took her last breath.

Tori broke down and sobbed into Jade's chest, feeling something in her hand; Tori open her right hand and lying in her palm was a simple silver diamond ring. Tori clasped the ring in her hand and lifted her gaze up toward the market wall. What little was left of her heart, was smashed to pieces.

Jade hadn't been finished spraying her message to Tori earlier that afternoon, and if she had not ran away she would have seen…

**I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND…I WANT YOU TO BE MY WIFE****.**

Tori slowly slid the ring on her ring finger, before placing one final kiss upon Jade's lips. The tan skinned girl simply laid down next to her companion and laid her head on her chest; ignoring the stillness.

"Yes." whispered Tori softly, before closing her eyes and shutting out the rest of the world.

_I wish you would tell me_  
><em>how you really feel<em>  
><em>but you'll never tell me<em>  
><em>'cause that's not our deal<em>

_That's not your deal, that's not my deal_  
><em>That's not your deal, that's not my deal<em>  
><em>That's not your deal, that's not my deal<em>  
><em>That's not your deal, that's not my deal<em>  
><em>That's not your deal, that's not my deal<em>  
><em>That's not your deal, that's not my deal<em>

**A.N.** The song used in this fic was "Our Deal" by Best Coast. An awesome band that I'm glad I know about now. : ) I hope you guys liked this, even though it was depressy at the end. : ( Sorry about that. : ) The video for this song is really good though.

Also, thanks anonymous reviewer for reminding me of Rex's last name. I had forgotten to change it.

Reviews are the chiz. : D Thanks again for reading you guys! : )


End file.
